MegaMan meet MegaWarrior
by FaNime3k
Summary: Okay, this is based on the tv show MegaMan NT Warrior, A classmate of Lans follows Maylu around to get info on Lan's NetNavi MegaMan, what happens when Maroun(a kid) gets a powerful netnavi designed to destroy Megaman? *sorry not finished yet*


Mega Man Fan Fiction by Sabr1na Y.(and Lora ^_-)

"NEW FORCE!"

(Miss Maru teaching in class)

Narrative Speaker:

Another day in Ms. Maru's class. Sometimes its so boring people start falling asleep! Lex is shown in a seat asleep next to Lan. As we see across the room a boy named Maroun is sending PET net messeges to Maylu. Maylu is quietley listening to the teaching when her PET rings in. Roll: "Looks like a net messege." Maylu has a confused look on her face. Maylu:" Huh? Who would send me a messege now?" She clicks on a button to read the messege. It reads......"Hey Maylu! You look awesome today....then again you do everyday! heh heh!......Umm.....Bye!" M.e.s.s.e.g.e F.R.O.M....MAROUN.

Maylu: "What? Maroun? Huh?.....oh great. Not him again! UGH!" She seems dissapointed and drew her head on the desk. Roll:"Huh? Maylu...are you okay?" Maylu has the "What do you think!" look on her face. Maylu: "grrr......When will that boy realize that Im not gonna talk to Lan for him!" Roll seems confused. Roll: " Why does this kid want you to talk to Lan for him?" Maylu: "ugh....Long story....Lan has Megaman and Maroun obviously wants Lan to build him a custom net navi" Roll:"Oh. But I thought Lan's dad built him Megaman." Maylu is trying to speak softly so ms Maru wont be able to hear her. Maylu: " Well I tried to tell him that but he just wont listen to me. *sigh* so now he wont leave me alone." Roll: "Oh but why doesnt he just go up to Lan himself? Is he afraid of him or something?" Ms. Maru hears Roll talking...Ms Maru: "Excuse me maylu? Please no playing with your PET's untill after class." maylu: " Sorry Ms. Maru." Lan sees Maylu..Lan:"huh? Its not like Maylu to just play around during class." Megaman taps in. MegaMan: "Hey Lan....Ill see what Roll and Maylu are talking about." Lan: "Yeah! Thanks MegaMan." Back to Maylu and Rolls conversation) This time Maylu lowers her head to make sure that Ms. Maru cant hear her. Roll: "So? Why wont this kid talk to Lan himself?" Maylu: "Because he isnt sure that Lan will do it for him, not to mention the fact that he cant anyway but Maroun thinks that I can charm my way to make him do it because Im friends with Lan". Roll:"Heres a thought.....Why dont you introduce the two of them so they can be friends! That way that pesky kid you talk about wont bother you so much." Maylu: "Well I suppose I could but......I dont know. They dont seem like the type of people who would become friends." Roll: "Yeah but its worth a shot, Unless Maroun just has a crush on you." Maylu: "Well thats great."(sarcastically) Megaman taps into the cyber web where he sees Roll. MegaMan: "Hey Roll!" Roll: "Hey Megaman! Whats up?" MegaMan:"Nothing really.....Whats with you and maylu?" Roll: "huh? What do you mean?" Megaman: "Well Lan and I saw Maylu get in trouble from talking to you." Roll:"Oh its about Maroun Fauntin. Hes the kid thats been following Maylu around." Megaman: "a crush?" Roll: " Well not exactly on Maylu. Lets just say he has a serious crush on you!" Megaman: "what! On me? what are you talking about?"

Roll looks dissapointed trying to explain her reasons to Megaman. Roll: "He wants a NetNavi like you, he thinks that Lan can create him one with the help on Maylu." Megaman:"Oh...I get it. Yeah I am a pretty cool netnavi afterall!" Roll: "(sigh) yea yeah! stop braggin!" Ms. Maru: Well class I expect everyone to do their homework assignment and turn it in first thing tomorrow morning. All the students get up from their seats as they get ready to leave the class room. Maroun is waiting for Maylu outside the door. Lan walks up to Maylu with a confused yet funny look on his face. Lan: "hahah! I cant believe it May! The teacher called your name out for dissrupting the clasS?! Thats a first!" (Still laughing) Maylu:" Grrr......Its not funny Lan! I was discussing something very important with Roll for your information." Lan:"Oh...like what? Any shopping tips?!" Lex: "Hey! Thats my future girlfriend that your baggin on!" Maylu:"Guhm...heh heh sure Lex." Lan:"Hey lets go! Schools out and Im hungry!" Lex looks so anxious. Lex:"Food?! Thats my favorite subject! Lets go Lan!" Lan:"o-okay! just calm down Lex!" As they all walk out, Maroun is still standing by the door. Maroun:"Wait for me maylu!" Maylu:"(sigh) Here we go again."

Scene 2


End file.
